Memoirs of our Plagued Pasts
by Lux-9
Summary: Their stories always begin with a heavy- heartbroken sigh. Some's may begin with smiles and eyes so distant- they would never know where they currently were. Some just want to forget. Some want to die trying... - Contains many characters! -  READ!
1. Bang Bang Banquet

Disclaimer: I wish I did; but I don't own squat.

* * *

**Before I start, I would like you all to know that this story is not only about the characters' pasts, but also a Pre- Pearls.  
My Beta Reader and I helped to come up with something... _Magnifico~  
_I know the same thought will arouse between all of you readers.  
Anyway, the story was known as Reverie- but I changed it.  
I was simply rushing things. I know. I know. My Master tells me 'Patience, grasshopper!'**** 'Yes, master -.-'  
**

**Okay. Enough. **

**R&R.**

* * *

_**Dear cardsharp;**_

_**The trip from Kanto to Sinnoh was longer than I thought it be.**_

_**Its my first week here. Mother has been busier than ever with the shows and all- after all, she is my manager. Not that I'm complaining. I am currently in a city called 'Canalave.'**_

_**It has a nice tune to it, doesn't it?**_

_**Cana-lave...**_

_**I hear they have a small library with books that are ancient- I can't wait to go there.**_

…

_**I'm jabbing- sorry.**_

_**How are you?**_

_**No. Really.**_

_**How are you, Ethan?**_

_**I'm alright.**_

_**Having a hard time bottling up my soul and sanity together.**_

_**Wait- that makes no sense.**_

_**Or does it?**_

_**(._.)**_

_**I don't know anymore.**_

_**I cannot tell.**_

_**Haha. I am lucky enough to remember my own name.**_

"_**Lyra Byrd...Lady Kotone...Byrd...Lady Kotone..."**_

_**What difference does it make?**_

_**It is just a name- a mere identity.**_

_**It is not as if you need a name tag to be identified in this world we live in, right?**_

_**Hard to believe its been over a year, huh bud?**_

_**(._.)**_

_**I missed you- A LOT!**_

_**Believe it or not, but my gambling skills have improved, yes sir.**_

_**I have also been playing pool a lot these days, in fact, I sometimes walk around holding the billiard cue you presented me before I left ^-^**_

_**Its silly, isn't it?**_

_**Just a reminder of you to remind me of those good ol' days.**_

_**I have grown into a real sap- spare me! o.o**_

_**I apologize for not replying to your previous messages.**_

_**~Byrd.**_

_**P.S. You're still number one!**_

The girl stared intently at the very long text she had typed in 30 or so minutes ago whilst biting into her striped straw- deciding whether or not to send it.  
'Send...Save to Drafts...Send...'  
She simply could not make up her mind.  
She brought her hand up to her face and covered her eyes.  
She crossed her legs, which caused her mini Bermuda white shorts to be pulled up even more- now revealing her pale legs even more so than they already did.  
The 16 year old girl received scowls from women who passed by and was receiving perverted looks from the guys in the cafe.  
A man received a nudge from his girl friend whilst he was distracted by the young lady with the lustrous long brown hair that was placed over her right shoulder. She sported a pale pink short sleeved shirt that was neatly tucked into her mini Bermuda white shorts. She played with her peach puff toned slippers, until one dropped on the floor- now grabbing everyone else's attention as well.  
Without her knowing, Lyra had a habit of being the center of attention whenever she went out.  
Whether it was to go to a grocery store to buy groceries, a cafe, a bar...or even a library.  
Perhaps it was the fault of her being a star Kimono girl?  
She rubbed her temples with her left hand, and pressed the center button on her cell phone.  
She shot her eyes open and removed her hand from her pretty face- now looking directly at her phone screen.

'Sending...'

She opened her mouth- as if to protest.

'Sent ^-^'

She gawked at her phone screen, curling her toes.  
The waiter that passed by her table raised an eye brow and placed the check for her Ginger Ale on the her table and left.

"No...no...no..."

She muttered quietly to herself.  
The young girl was never the type to express her feelings, nor was she the most talkative and adoring type either.

And in that text message...  
She had poured her entire heart out to her best friend whom she did not see for almost an entire year.  
She could not bring herself to accept it.

'But then again...'

She thought as she brought up the mini metallic tray close to her face and stared at her reflection.

'At least I would not have to go through all the trouble of doing so in reality...'

The youthful girl brought her thumb up to the edge of her lips to fix her lip gloss.  
She pressed her lips together and gave a sheepish smile to herself.

Lyra placed the small tray back on the table- now filled with her beverage bill.  
She looked below her table- her glossy brown eyes searching for her flat peach puff toned slipper.  
Once she found it, she inserted her small slipper-less foot in it and stood up.  
She picked up her elbow lengthed midnight blue zip up hoodie and slung it over her shoulder.  
She stuffed her new Silph Co. cellphone inside her rear pocket and exited the cafe~ leaving behind even more glances.  
The man with his girl friend stared at the direction where she left off.

"...and besides, daddy thinks you'd make a great assistant and-  
Roger!"

Roger shot his eyes open and looked at his girl friend in front of him.

"H-huh?"

She sighed loudly and stood up, slinging her purse over her shoulder.  
"That's it- I'm leaving you!"

* * *

**Yes; Lyra can be quite the attractive one.**

**Review.**


	2. Outside Woman Blues

**Chapter 2 is up!  
This chapter is actually quite fun- AND it will be even more fun if you listen to the song and keep constantly repeating it until you finish reading this chapter.**

**R&R  
Enjoy~ **

* * *

**_Outside Woman Blues- Cream_**

Ken't bar was as crowded as always.  
The music was so loud that you had to yell across the bar.  
There was smoke rising from peoples' cigarettes or cigars, not to mention the strong and overwhelming scent of their alcoholic drinks.  
The customers there would always pick the strongest alcoholic drinks to prove two points.

**One:** Their manliness.  
**Two:** If Gold Carpe can do it, so can they.

The pool tables were taken by players.  
One table in particular was surrounded by many opponents wanting to challenge the big fish, aka Gold Carpe.  
In fact, that very pool table was named 'Carpe' after that golden eyed boy with raven black hair whom excells at the game.  
Not to mention his expertise in gambling.

**Simply:** The boy was a genius!

"AY-YAY!"

The young man yelled as he won another round and jumped on the pool table.

"Damn..."  
Gold's opponent muttered, sweat sliding down to his temples.  
Gold grinned as he bit an unlit cigar and sat Indian style on his pool table- enjoying the attention he's getting.  
His Marill, Aqua jumped excitedly from behind him.

"Rill! Rill!"

The men clapped their hands and whistled.

"Hey, Carpe- how about some Gin?  
Its on the house!"

Kent, the bar owner started from the counter.  
He was a 7 ft big man with a spotless clean head and a full arm Goldeen tattoo that read 'Crystal.'  
When Gold asked him who 'Crystal' was, he said it was a very special someone to him. Then Gold would nudge his shoulder and teasingly ask him 'Is she a hot diggity dame?'  
Then Gold would receive the mouthful roar and a slap in the back.

Gold's eyes diverted to Kent.  
He took the cigar out of his mouth and put a hand under his chin, his eyes staring upward, as if searching his thoughts.

"Hmm.  
Can't deny a free drink- BUT I would rather have something a bit more...tasteful."

He said.  
The people roared in laughter.

"Oh?"

Kent asked, placing his hands on his hips- his smirk growing wider.  
Gold stood up and pointed his unlit cigar at Kent.

"Give me the strongest Vodka you've got!"

He demanded.

"Haha. Comin' right up, Daredevil!"

Kent went to search in deeper for the strongest 'beverage' he has in stock, he kept on chuckling in the process.

Gold, like a ninja, jumped off the pool table.  
He unzipped his red jacket and placed it on his table.  
He searched his jacket's pocket for his lighter, but he couldn't find it.

"Aqua..."

He called, his voice unclear as he bit on his prized cigar.  
Gold removed his cigar from his mouth and turned his head around, searching for his little Marill.  
He gave a light sigh when he noticed his Pokemon jumping happily on a pool table.  
The young boy grabbed his billiard cue and stuffed his hand inside his pocket, still searching for his lighter.  
He grabbed his phone, but stopped when a_ beautiful female specimen_- the way he liked to put it- leaned against a pool table afar away.  
He put his phone back in- not paying much attention to it.  
Little did he know of the very long text message awaiting for him from his best friend whom he longs every single day for.  
He sucked onto the cigar and held the billiard cue with both hands- now examining the dame from afar away.  
She was cute, yet sexy at the very same time.  
She had Prussian blue hair tied into two pony tails and her soft bangs falling messily on her forehead.  
She wore a school uniform, which was manually adjusted by her in so many ways.  
She had her white shirt unbuttoned from her chest and belly, exposing her collar bone and belly button.  
Her sleeves were folded up to her elbows.  
And her navy pleated skirt- shorter than it should be, reaching to the midst of her thighs.  
Also, she was biting onto her school uniform's navy ribbon whilst reading a book.  
Gold enjoyed the sight- very much.  
He loved it when girls wear sex appealing clothing.  
He especially loved sex appeal that was put out in a very discrete way- like the way the Prussian blue haired girl in the school uniform.

* * *

The girl placed a hand on the small of her back and poured her eyes at each and every word in the book she had '_borrowed_' from Mr. Pokemon- she preferred to use the word '_borrowed_' to get over that fact that she snuck the book out of his office when he left her to supervise his house for a whole day.

She just lounged in his leather sofa, but the old duff is an A-class Pokemon researcher.  
He had a stack full of Pokemon books- she couldn't contain herself.  
This particular book attracted all her attention for two reasons.

**One:** It had a really neat cover to it.  
Yes- she judged the book by its cover, she should have known better than doing so.

**And two:** She thought it was Mr. Pokemon's diary.  
He trusted her to supervise his own home for a whole day. Unfortunately for him, he seems to have forgotten that some people don't find silence as entertaining as he finds it to be.  
Besides, Kris thought that for such a famous scientist as he is, he should at least have a TV in his house.

All in all, the two have made rash decisions.

The book she had at hand was not just any type of book, it was a journal.  
It did not belong to Mr. Pokemon, that- she was mostly certain of it.  
The handwriting looked like scribbles and dashes- it took her a while to read.

It looked as though the writer was on a hurry whilst scribbling all those...'_notes_' down.

'_**...recovery tran..saction: ...gratitude pok..mon..  
**__**-must go to fl...wer par..dise, Si...oh**_'

She raised an eye brow and opened her mouth to speak the words in her mind, causing the navy satin ribbon to slip off of her mouth.  
She moved her face to the side, then stopped when a billiard cue pointed towards her, carried her navy satin ribbon.  
She blinked, turned her head towards the face of the person whom held the billiard cue.  
Gold flashed her one of his signature flirtatious smiles and winked at her.  
The girl's face heated up in response to that smile of his.

* * *

**I'll leave the rest to your WILD imaginations ;D ~**  
**I hope you payed attention to this chapter~ ^.^ (Hint) (Hint) **

**I don't like how Ethan/Gold is constantly being considered a sap in fanfictions these days.**  
**I actually think he's pretty cool. *nods***  
**I'm sure you ALL agree after reading this chapter. ^-^**


	3. Klarisa and the Butter Sea

**I have created this chapter as a tribute to my Beta Reader & friend.**  
**Although short, I think the result turned out to be A- fine. ^-^**

**R&R~ **

* * *

The little girl peeked up at the tall man with lavender hair and eyes in the red suit with her big honey brown eyes.

"Are you...the Psychic type specialist- Lucian from the Elite Four?"

She asked, hugging her stuffed Psyduck close to her chest as she stood on the balls of her feet- peeking up at the bewildered man in front of her.  
Lucian gave a soft smile and nodded.

"Yes."

The girl shot her eyes open and jumped.  
"I knew it!  
Mr Lucian sir, may I get your autograph?"

Lucian formed a small 'o' with his lips and nodded nevertheless.

"I don't have a problem with that, little one.  
Do you have a pen?"  
He asked, remaining his calm exterior.

She formed a big 'O' with her lips.  
"Nu-uh..."  
She shook her head.

Lucian resisted the urge to laugh at her cuteness.  
He stuffed his hand in his pocket and got out his platinum fountain pen with the engraving 'Luciano.'  
The girl inhaled deeply and gave a full smile.  
Lucian chuckled.  
"Alright. Where should I si-"

Before he continued, the girl outstretched her stuffed Psyduck up to Lucian.  
"There!"  
She said.

"There?"

"Mm!"

She nodded.

He gave a light sigh.  
"Alright."

He took the Psyduck from her short form and signed on his forehead.  
"What's you're name, little one?"

He asked after pressing a dot lightly over the 'i.'  
He was careful enough not to stain too much ink on the faint yellow stuffed Pokemon.

"Its Klarisa!"

He stopped and looked down at her small figure.  
"My my. That's a big name for such a small one such as yourself."  
He said, smiling at her.

She grinned a toothy grin.

He looked back at the forehead of the stuffed Psyduck at hand.  
"Its a beautiful name nevertheless."  
He said.  
"To...Klarisa..  
There."

He handed her the stuffed Psyduck.  
He fixed his violet glasses.

She stared at her stuffed Psyduck in awe.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He nodded at the beguiling girl with the short chin lengthed ash blonde hair.  
Klarisa hugged her stuffed Psyduck and ran off.

Lucian put his platinum fountain pen back in his pocket and quickly made his way to the library.  
He never liked the salty scents of Canalave- which was the only disadvantage the Island had, in his opinion, of course.

* * *

**_Butter Sea- Yoko Kanno_**

She was supposed to be pouring her eyes over at the books in Canalave's Library but...  
The salty scent of the sea and the sound of the waves drew her back.  
Lyra had her hands stuffed in her white shorts' pockets and stood on the sandy grounds, watching the waves of the sea go back and forth.  
The sounds of children laughing and building sand castles- it was peaceful to say the least.  
Lyra never had a chance to ever do any of these things in her childhood.  
She, however, felt moved watching those other children do it.  
The girl could not remove her warm smile at the beautiful scenery of the sea filled with families and their Pokemon.

_'Which makes me wonder when I'll ever get my own...'  
_She thought to herself.

She fished her cell phone out of her short's rear pocket and looked at the time.

_11:54am_

"Guess its time to go book fishing..."  
She thought aloud.

She turned around but stopped when she felt something cold against her bare ankles- almost causing her to jump.  
She looked downward to see a Wooper nuzzling up against her.  
Lyra gave a loud sigh and crouched in front of the small blue Pokemon.  
She poked its forehead.

"Don't.  
Do.  
That."  
She said.

"Wooper!"  
The Wooper tilted its head to the side.

Lyra blinked at the Pokemon, then giggled.  
She quickly got her cell phone out again and took a snap shot of the Wooper.

* * *

After setting it as her wall paper, she looked back at the Wooper and waved at it before leaving.

* * *

**I like this extra chapter- its cute. ^-^**

**Review!**


	4. Compelling Companions

**I don't have much to say now.**  
**Just...read.**

**R&R~**

* * *

"..Society began with humans, and will soon end with humans."  
Lucian read the last line in the last page of the book aloud.  
He could not help himself- it is such a disturbing, yet intelligent line.  
It was like the icing on the cake.

He closed the book and searched its contents.  
The book itself was entitled: '**Human Step**.'  
The author of the book is unknown- no name, no nothing.  
Lucian understood why the author is unknown- _'Who would want to be known for writing a work of such angst that exposed the truth behind everything?'  
_Lucian thought to himself.  
But Lucian was quite a fan of this particular author's work.  
He recognized his work from the way the author writes.  
Having to recognize authors was one of Lucian's abilities whilst reading.

Reading was the young man's passion- he had done it ever since he was a mere child.  
He would always be considered an **isolationist**...  
Or even an **escapist**- by the people he grew up with.  
The young man is highly intelligent for he had graduated at the young age of **10** years old from high school.  
Not only was his intelligence the only feature to marvel about him, but his Psychic abilities- or so they call them.  
Lucian was considered a Psychic ever since he was a young child.

He did not use_ telepathy_.  
He cannot _see the future_.  
No _telekinesis_.  
Nor does he have_ extrasensory_.

It was simply because of his very fast reading abilities and high intelligence.  
At the age of 10, he captured and trained a team of Psychic type Pokemon. Lucian wanted to train them based on his intelligence.  
His first Pokemon, a **Bronzor**, which he befriended when he was **9** years old.  
The youthful Lucian met the Heatproof Psychic/Steel type in the school's courtyard after school, where the boy was reading aloud.

* * *

**Flashback**

The lavender headed young boy tugged on to the oversized book as it was about to slip from his thin legs.

He heard shuffling from the large shrubbery in the magnificent maze like garden in front of him.

"Hmm?"  
The young boy blinked at the shrubbery, then shrugged- diverting his eyes back to the book at hand.

Lucian cleared his throat.  
He started reading again.

"_Proverbs often contradict one another, as any reader soon discovers. The sagacity that-" _

He heard the shuffling in the garden again. Lucian stopped and looked ahead- now a small Cerulean blue Pokemon levitated out of the shrubbery- finally exposing itself.

"Bronze...  
Bronzor!"

**_Reunion- Yoko Kanno_**

The Pokemon whirled around excitedly and levitated towards the young boy with the large book on his lap.  
Lucian blinked- his mouth ajar.

"Were you listening to me this entire time?"  
Lucian, bewildered, asked the Steel and Psychic type Pokemon floating next to him.

"Bronzor!"  
The Bronzor closed its eyes and did an upward whirl- signaling a nod.

Lucian broke away his bewildered face with a smile.  
He nodded.  
"Okay."

He looked back at the book.

"_The sagacity that advises us to look before we leap promptly warns us that if we hesitate we are lost; that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but out of sight, out of mind..."_

Lucian sighed and closed the book.  
The Bronzor gave a confused look.  
"Zor..?"

Lucian opened his eyes and chuckled lightly.  
"I just finished the book.  
Its the 3rd one today..."  
He said quietly- looking at the book cover as though searching for something.  
"I never tell anyone of the number of books I read.  
No, its not because of the envious eye- if such a thing existed in the first place..."

He scowled.  
"Why I am telling you this is clearly beyond me.  
Wait- you're a Bronzor, aren't you?- A Steel and Psychic type!"  
The young boy got up from the bench and hugged the book to his chest.

"Zor!  
Bronzor!"  
The Bronzor whirled around excitedly.

Lucian laughed.  
"Well, no wonder!  
I would love to keep you as my Pokemon.  
D-Do you want to be my friend?"  
The boy asked shyly- a small blush forming in his pale cheeks.

The Bronzor did a front whirl and floated around Lucian excitedly.

Lucian laughed.  
"Great!  
I never had any friends except for my books- the people I'm with are so much older than I am."

Lucian pouted as he walked out of the courtyard with his new Pokemon floating besides him.  
"They think I'm a freak."

"Zor..."

The two continued towards the school gate.  
Lucian stopped, turned around to look at the Bronzor.  
"I'm...I'm Lucian, by the way..."

Lucian scratched the back of his neck and laughed weakly.  
"I forgot to introduce myself.  
That is awfully silly of me- haha!  
I'd shake your hand if you had any."

The Bronzor did a half pout.  
"Zor..."

Lucian laughed.  
"According to body language, a hand gesture depicts acknowledgments and...regards."

Lucian shrugged- his adjusted high school uniform still too baggy for his small form.  
"Ay nimodos!"

He said, regaining his calm composure.  
He had finished learning a new language, Spanish- and was doing quite well in it.

His many experiences in high school and his out of the chart hours in the library...  
Bronzor heard it all of course, from its new **wizz-kid** trainer.

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Lucian smiled warmly at the reminiscence of his childhood with his Bronzor, whom is now a fully evolved Bronzong- the strongest of his team of Psychics, and his best friend.  
Of course, its not like Lucian grew being only social to his Pokemon.  
At the age of **11** years old, Lucian's battle techniques were recognized by **Sinnoh's Elite Four**.  
He of course, being the intelligent one, passed the test and became an Elite Four the next day.  
The young lad would eventually meet up with trainers, whom he managed to defeat most of without breaking a sweat.  
Lucian enjoyed his position- not only was he one to look up to, but he was also the **strongest** of the Elite Four- he was** respected**.

Just this morning, he beat down Flint's Infernape with his Bronzong.  
The Cadmium red Afro headed loot just asked for it- _he was begging for it_.  
The thought of that made Lucian smirk.

He placed the book back inside the shelf.

His lavender eyes searched for another source of entertainment- **another book**, that is.

'**Lost Paradise.**'

"Hmm..."

He effortlessly outstretched his arm up to take out the book but stopped midway when **he heard an angel humming**.

The humming sounded distant. He looked to his left with the corner of his lavender eye, but there was no one.  
He turned around.  
Then- the library's door bell chimed and a beautiful young girl with the **face of a star** walked in.

She had very long and lustrous brown hair flipped in front of one of her shoulder to the side, her soft feathery brown bangs tussled over her face.  
Elbow lengthed midnight blue navy zip up hoodie worn over her pale pink shirt...  
Those pale and long slender legs from beneath her mini Bermuda white shorts- he was 'digging' the look- and he never thought he would use such terminology.

The girl did not even at first glance at him before she stuffed her small hands inside her hoodie and walked up the stairs to the second floor- _humming_.

Lucian scoffed and took the book from the shelf.

'_Have you ever..._  
_ Have you ever felt like you were dreaming- then the soft hums of an angel woke you up- having to find yourself in the bosoms of your long lost lover?_'

Lucian scowled and closed the book- placing it back in its shelf.  
'I usually don't say this- but that book was absurd; beyond the imaginable- ugh!'  
He thought bitterly to himself.

Lucian stopped at a title of a book of extreme angst.

'**Corpse of an Angel**'

Lucian gave a half satisfied smile and grabbed for the book.

* * *

**I love Lucian.**  
**And I love this chapter. I got to know Lucian a lot more by writing this- I finally got to step into the shoes of the strongest member of Sinnoh's Elite Four! ^-^**

**Review~**


	5. Veggie

**The reason my chapters are short because...  
Je ne sais pas, really! o.o**

**They are so to make things purty and simple.  
^-^ No worries; I'll make the next chapter longer.**

**R&R~ **

* * *

Lyra rocked from the balls of her feet, to standing on her toes as she stared up at the stack full of books in the Sinnoh Mythology section.  
The young woman read books about Sinnoh's Pokemon and their legendaries, and have encountered some of them.  
Not the legendaries, but a girl can hope, right?  
However, she had heard many _folk tales_ about the Lake Guardians: **Mesprit**, **Uxie**, and **Azelf**.

_'Three Pokemon there were.  
__Into the lakes they dove._ _Deep, deep, drawing no breath._ _Deeper, deeper they dove._ _Into suffocating depths they dove._ _Deeper, then deepest they alight._ _From the lake floor they rise._ _Bearing with them the power to make_ _vast lands, they rise again.'_

That- was the folk's tale song of the **Lake's Trio Guardians**. At least, the old timers' seemed to be quite fond of the song- so was young Lyra. She would eventually hum the song, like she did earlier.  
The pale young girl hummed again and stretched her body, closing her eyes in the process. The corners of her glossy lips twitched to a smile as she hummed.  
Lyra opened one eye, then paused at her position.

'**Veilstone's Myth**.'

The book title that attracted her attention. She opened her other chocolate brown eye and stood up straight. The book was beyond her reach. She placed her index finger on her lips in thought. Her chocolate brown eyes diverted to the books in the lower shelf, then up at the book of her interest.  
"Hmm..."  
The corners of her glossy lips twitched to a small smirk.

* * *

Leroy, the librarian, worriedly paced around the library with his arms crossed against his back.  
'Oh Arceus...Arceus...help her, please... Arceus maybe its time already!'  
He kept muttering quietly to himself.  
Leroy's pacing around seemed to have bothered Lucian's reading- since the young man tutted.  
"Leroy...  
Maybe its about time you go see her."

Lucian knew what was going on.  
Leroy's wife is at her 9th month of pregnancy, and may give birth at any moment. Ever since the beginning of the month, Leroy has been getting false alarms. He would wake up every night by his wife.  
"_My water broke- I think._"  
She would say.  
Days passed by turned into weeks. Weeks passed by and he hasn't gotten sleep at most nights.

"Worry's eating me away, Lucian. Its eating my brain cells- and is keeping me up all night. I want to sleep, but I can't."  
He would tell Lucian.  
Lucian was a regular comer to **Canalave's library**- a bit difficult to befriend at first, but he is quite the listener- that Lucian.  
_Who would have ever thought that a regular Joe like him would befriend Lucian, the strongest member of the Elite Four?_

"That's it. I'm leaving."  
Leroy finally answered.  
Lucian looked up from his book and half pouted.  
"Now?"  
Leroy fixed his barrette and nodded.  
"Since your the only one here- I trust you to supervise the library while I'm gone!"  
He got the keys out of his pocket and tossed them at Lucian, whom clapped his large hand around them. Lucian stared at the stock of keys in his hand, then at the scrambled man.  
"Actually, I think there is someone else up there too..."  
Leroy started, now putting on his denim blue jacket.  
"A **lady**- make sure you inform her before hand!"  
He said, grabbing the door knob.  
Lucian scoffed and diverted his attention back to his book.  
"Right."  
Leroy turned the door knob.  
"I'm serious." He said, then left off.

"So am I." Lucian said idly, flipping to the next page.

* * *

Lyra dropped a big, and heavy book over the stack of four books. Dust flew off the books after dropping that one book.  
She closed her eyes and started coughing.  
"...Sweet Mew.." She muttered quietly- her voice a bit cranky at her own action.

Lyra stood on the stack of books and held on to a bookshelf to steady herself. She gulped when she was close to slipping. The young girl looked back up at her destination book. She outstretched an arm up high. She stood on her toes- literally, and bit her lower lip. Lyra glared at the large green book.  
"I'm not leaving until I'm taking you along with me!" She said.  
The stack of books began to shake violently. She placed a hand and foot in a nearby shelve and outstretched her thin arm up higher.  
"Almost..."

Then...

The rear pocket of her mini Bermuda white shorts started vibrating- someone was calling her.

Lyra gasped and jumped- causing the stack of books to lose steadiness and fall.  
Many other books from the shelve started falling off their shelves like dominos- then into the ground. Lyra fell on her back- causing a** thud**.  
She immediatley put a hand behind her neck and massaged it.  
She winced, then looked back up.  
Lyra widened her eyes and gasped when the 'Veilstone's Myth' book collapsed from the shelve, then fell- _right on to her head_.

* * *

Lucian jumped once he heard the thud coming from upstairs.  
He frowned and closed the book.  
He placed the book neatly back in its shelf.

* * *

**Poor Luciano~ (._.)**  
**Everyone keeps interrupting his reading... awwe**

**Lyra was crushed by the books like a VEGGIE! o**

**Review! **


	6. You're My Thrill

**Finally!**  
**The moment you've all been waiting for!**  
**My Beta Reader co-oped with me in this chapter!**

**R&R**~

* * *

_**A year ago...**_

The somewhat large pearl earring let out a low 'thick' as it clasped itself around the young woman's ear.  
The young girl gently ran her middle finger over a perfectly shaped chocolate brown eye brow.  
The corners of her lips of pure scarlet lipstick twitched to a soft smile.

"Lyra. Would you come here, please?"

Her mother called through a distance.

Lyra slid her small, white socked feet into her Geta Sandals and made her way to the room where her mother temporarily belongs in.

After all, they were in a luxurious suite in the S.S. Anne- a ship.  
The two were invited to celebrate Lyra- Lady Kotone's reign above all Kimono Girls and at such a young age- 15.  
So, very, fragile.  
Although the young Lyra does not feel like she is, but whether she likes it or not- she is indeed 15 years of age.

**A rose at bloom.**

The posh-like mother in the expensive **12 layer** Juni-Hito stayed seated- while the workers pampered her with her make up.

"Ah- Lyra!"  
She started.

The make up artists left the room quietly.

Lyra's mother calmly stood up from her marbled vanity chair and turned to face her daughter.

She examined her daughter from head to toe.  
Lyra had charcoal black mascara on and shiny scarlet red lip sticks coating her lips.  
She did not have her face coated in white powder like herself- which sort of made her proud.  
The young woman's features need to be **exposed** more- **not hidden**.  
It was a natural look that made her youthful beauty feel _**realistic**_: and she thought she would never use that word- realistic.  
Lyra's chocolate brown hair was put up in a simple, yet stylish bun- leaving a few small bangs fall off her face.  
Even though Kimono Girls had to have their entire hair up, this was quite alright.  
Because her daughter was not just any Kimono Girl; **her daughter is the very best one**.  
For her Kimono, her daughter simply looked breathtaking in the Tyrian purple Kimono with hand made drawings of crimson designs and golden lotuses and such- she complemented the Kimono perfectly.

However, she knew her daughter needed a few more extra touches.

Eumelia smiled softly.  
"Come here, Lyra."

The younger woman nodded and obliged.

Eumelia opened up her wardrobe and brought out a protected piece of clothing.

Lyra raised an eye brow.

The older woman unzipped it and got out a beautiful velvet white uchikake. It had a large Japanese drawing of **Ho-Oh** on the back. It was filled with so many beautiful colors that complemented one another.

Lyra half gawked at the uchikake.

"Its...beautiful."  
She breathed.

She put a hand out to touch it, but her mother signaled her to turn around.  
Lyra blinked, then nodded.

She carefully wrapped it around her daughter's thin shoulders.  
Lyra slid her hands into the expensive robe.

"_Now you have Ho-Oh with you..._"  
Her mother said.

Lyra gulped and nodded.

"Wait."

Eumelia called.

"Huh?"

The mother scurried to her safety box and unlocked it within seconds.  
She got out a small box of deep maroon.

She walked towards Lyra and opened it up- revealing a golden broche in the shape of a **lotus**.

"_**You're father...**_  
_**He got this for me.**_"

She said.

Lyra shot her eyes open and diverted her chocolate brown eyes from the golden broche to her mother.

Her mother carried a distant look on her face.

"M-Mother..."

Lyra started quietly.

Eumelia shook her head.

She grabbed Lyra's shoulders and let her face the mirror.  
Eumelia brought the broche out of the box and placed it in Lyra's hair- at the side of her bun.  
She fixed the Uchikake's collar- making Lyra's thin porcelain toned neck visible to the eye.

"There."  
She said.

She faced Lyra and smiled warmly.

"_**You look beautiful. Your father would be so proud.**_"

* * *

Lyra's mother was showing her off to everyone throughout the entire night.

Lyra would just sigh and nod- to **fit the mood**- not wanting to be **one of them party poopers**.

* * *

Old American music played- and a beautiful dark skinned woman began to sing.

**_You're My Thrill- Billie Holiday _**

Now Lyra was alone in a corner- **standing like a beautiful wall flower**.  
The people were happily dancing to the music.  
Couples were **secretly pecking** each other between their dancing.

_As for her mother..._

She was Arceus knows where and- with whom?  
Some man- _maybe a couple_.  
She after all, managed to capture the eyes of everyone today- what with her beautiful 12 layer Juni-Hito.

Lyra felt exhausted.

A butler suddenly passed by her and offered her a drink from his tray.

"A drink, madam?"

She shook her head.  
She is 15; and he wanted to serve her an alcoholic drink...  
'Do I even look 18?'  
Lyra thought bitterly to herself.

The butler smiled and walked away.

She sighed and gently leaned her thin back against the wall.

There was a soft clearing of the throat, then someone spoke- a soft, yet husky male tone.

_"**Why so gloomy, on a beautiful night like this...?**"_

Lyra's kept her glossy chocolate brown gaze on the ground- watching people's feet...

**And his...**

The corners of her scarlet lips twitched to a cold smirk- she scoffed.

"That expression doesn't suit such a face."  
He went on.

"Such a face- hm."  
She mocked.

The male shook his head, then chuckled softly,  
"...even the most beautiful of roses still has its thorns- am I right?"

He then smiled, hearing the Ghost and Poison dual type, Gengar, snicker. It sat on his shoulder, enjoying a snack he had found in the ship's quarters.

Lyra's cold smirk intensified and she gave a small chuckle through her throat.  
"Maybe. You seem to be able to see their thorns with a naked eye- _how impressive_~  
But then again..."

Lyra half lidded her eyes and her smirk turned to a soft smile.  
"**They all wilt in the end...**"

The male cocked his head, then eyed the female dancer,  
"...well, pardon me, but...why do you look so...**bothered**?"  
He asked.

"**I am a rose at bloom**- that, is only a reaction."  
Lyra half sighed- her smile fading.  
"I don't believe I should be discussing this with you."

"...well..."  
Gengar jumped off of Mortimer's shoulder, then wobbled toward the Geisha. Glancing at the brunette, he closed his hands together, then opened the paw-like appendages, revealing a **glowing magenta lotus**. He then put up his hands toward Lyra.

"...Roses die in winter, anywhere...Though, in Ecruteak, the true beauty is of a** lotus**. They're not beautiful when they're first growing, but...once a lotus reaches its potential-"

Morty folded his arms over his chest,  
"-it captures the attention of anyone who spots it, and with just **one look**...all year round, as it **thrives on its own**."

Lyra shot her chocolate brown eyes open- her lips ajar.  
She grabbed the glowing magenta lotus and slowly looked up.

There he stood tall- handsome and bold, he was.  
Perfect cream toned skin and calm half lidded lavender eyes.  
He had striking wheat blonde hair that reached down to his chin.  
The man looked extremely attractive wearing a black v-neck shirt- revealing his collar bone; a lustrous scarve of fine silk resting on his broad shoulders; and dark maroon pants.

As soon as Lyra looked up, there was Morty, still smiling. He put out a hand.  
"Mortimer...Or, Morty. I'm the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City. And...you are the **Byrd**."

Lyra just stared at him- the beauty of his words were no match for his physical beauty.  
She hated to admit it but she actually felt her face heat up.  
Or was it the effect of wearing a Kimono with an Uchikake?  
But her mother didn't say anything about her 12 layered Juni-Hito...  
_'Why why her thoughts expanding so much?  
__ Why was she just staring at the man like a total maniac?'_

She was not one of his fan girls.  
The thought of that was beyond absurd.

'Maybe he is one of _my_ fans?'  
The thought of that twitched the corners of Lyra's scarlet lips to a weak smile.  
'Really?'  
She asked her subconsciousness.  
'Who wouldn't be- he compared you to a lotus a seconds ago; he has to be a fan!'

Morty shrugged a bit, then took Lyra's hand. He placed a chaste, gentle kiss upon it, then dropped her hand.  
"**I'm charmed**."

Lyra blinked- and slowly nodded.  
A small blush was evident in her cheeks; she looked away to cover her face.  
"Likewise, Leader Matsuba."

"Why don't you go back inside?"  
Matsuba offered.  
"The party sure isn't out here."

Again, the blonde took hold of the female's hand, though not in a forced manner. With a gentle tug, he tried to bring her along.

"Uh..."  
Lyra looked at him.

"Come on...I've heard you're an amazing dancer-"  
He flashed her a telltale smile,  
"Perhaps...you cold teach me?"

"Actually, I don't-"  
But before she could continue, they were already on the dance hall.

Morty smiled, then laughed softly, offering a hand, as he let the other rise,  
"...can you **waltz**?"

Lyra blushed.  
"Um..."

She looked at the people around frantically- who were staring at her; awaiting a dance from **Johto's lovely Byrd**.  
Her eyes diverted back to Morty.  
She took a deep breath- then got off her Geta slippers.  
She picked up her kimono and uchikake from one hand, and grabbed Morty's hand from the other.

Morty took her hand, then placed the other at her hip. With an almost pleased smile, he looked up at the Geisha through his small, fixed veil of bangs.  
"A simple boy-step Waltz, or...?"

Lyra raised her chin up as he pulled her closer.  
She was standing on her toes- which she was used to doing ever since she was but a mere child.  
"I'm sorry. Are you referring to yourself?"  
She smirked flirtatiously.

Morty smiled, then spoke,  
"Look to your feet."  
He nudged her gently,  
"And, step toward me, one-two, one-two. You are two."  
Morty took a step back with one foot,  
"Excuse me...Box Step."  
He blushed a bit from embarrassment, then sighed.  
Lyra giggled at his blushing face and stepped forward with her right foot.

Morty blushed again, then laughed softly, stepping aside,  
"Keep following me, alright...?"  
Lyra smiled.  
She nodded.  
There was a moment where once she diverted her chocolate brown eyes to his lavender ones- **she was lost**.  
Morty blinked, then began going a bit faster. He was pleased that the famous Lyra Byrd was keeping up.  
The fine lady looked away and blushed.

"Um...  
Excuse me- but could you-  
Wah!"

His foot reached her foot and caused her to lose balance from standing on her toes.

Morty's eyes widened, and he caught the female quickly. He braced himself, without falling back, but found himself in a compromising position, with Lyra pressed to his chest, with her right leg up and between his two. Her cheek was tight against the male's collarbone, and it took everything in Morty not to laugh, or make an awkward joke.

**He didn't want to embarrass Lyra.**

Lyra's eyes were as wide as hot cakes. The blood in her entire body rushed to her face. It was not because of the people staring at the pair but- it was all because of her awkward position. She could have pulled away but- something kept her standing, just like that...

She closed her eyes and silently sniffed his collar bone- careful enough not to make him notice.

She pulled away to a more durable position.

She blushed and looked away.

"Nice...  
You smell nice."  
She said.

Morty gazed down at Lyra then smiled,  
"...It's the Lotuses...Trust me."

Lyra chuckled.  
"What- do you _shower_ yourself with those lotuses?"  
She asked sarcastically.  
Then- surprised at her joke, she cupped a hand over her mouth- gasping.

"...Well,"  
Morty began, then smirked.  
"...when it's night time, there's a pond behind my home...  
I like to swim in it sometimes, when there are no peeping toms around."

Lyra blinked- then burst out laughing.  
She was laughing so much- everyone was surprised to see the girl lose her usually calm exterior.  
She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Mortimer- you are too much!"

Morty laughed calmly with the female then smiled,  
"If you'd like to stop by sometime, you're more than welcome to, my dear lady~"

Lyra stopped laughing and turned to look at him.  
She walked towards him and leaned her face closer to his.  
She was using her** infatuation skills** _again_.  
"I believe that is a severe case of verbal sexual harassment~"  
She whispered haughtily into his ear.

"...It's not, if you find yourself enjoying it...**Most Lovely Byrd of Johto**."  
He replied- leaning his full lips closer to her's.

The beguiling Lyra giggled and placed her index finger on his lips- shushing him.  
She took a few steps back and smirked.

"Sorry, **Romeo**~  
But even Johto's Lovely Byrd does not favor the water- _much like other birds_..."

She turned around and picked up her Geta sandals in between her index and middle finger.  
She half turned to look at him- sending him her most flirtatious smile and wink.  
"See you around, **Mr. Ecruteak**!~"

And she walked away- a smirk not leaving her face.

* * *

Mortimer stood there a bit more spellbound than when he had first met her.

With Gengar at his side once again, he peered down at his partner, smirking,

"...I hope that Bryd finds herself in my cage, sometime..."

* * *

**A promise has been fulfilled; I have no regrets~ ^-^**

**Review.**


	7. Celiane

**Yes yes; The song adds a magical effect to this chapter.**  
**(Just Youtube it!)**  
**Anyway; **  
**R&R~ **

* * *

**_(Yoko Kanno) Celiane _**

Lyra groggily half lidded her chocolate brown eyes open.  
A tall figure in a maroon suit and wavy lavender hair that delicately reached down to his shoulders. He had violet glasses on- barely concealing his lavender eyes.  
He was standing up- leaning against the table with one hand, and he held the large green book in the other.  
That book- was the 'Veilstone's Myth.'

"_Those not taken as food, he discarded, with no afterthought._  
_The following year, no Pokemon appeared. Larders grew bare._"

He read aloud- his voice, husky and smooth- like the softest of velvet.  
It eased the pang in Lyra's head.

Her eyes softened.  
He suddenly diverted his lavender eyes from the book, to the now conscious Lyra.  
He closed the book and quickly walked towards her.  
He crouched in front of her half collapsed form.  
His face now, only a few inches away from her's.  
The man smelled of a nice masculine perfume.

The young man's eyes were calm- yet cold.  
Yet strangely, he carried a look of concern in his features.

Lyra opened her mouth- not giving him a chance to speak.  
"**Read**."  
She said.

He blinked.

Lyra pressed her glossy lips together.  
"From the very beginning- **Please**..."  
She said.

A slightly bewildered expression formed in his features.  
He stood up and walked towards the table; grabbed the book, and flipped through the pages.  
He cleared his throat.

"_A young man, callow and foolish in innocence, came to own a sword._  
_With it, he smote Pokemon, which gave sustenance, with carefree abandon._  
_Those not taken as food, he discarded, with no afterthought._  
_The following year, no Pokemon appeared._  
_Larders grew bare..._"

Lyra had her eyes fixed on the man and listened carefully.

The young girl had her back resting against a cushion against the wall.  
The books were neatly put aside from her half collapsed form.  
The small trickle of blood that was on her forehead was cleaned off by Lucian's handkerchief when she was sleeping. He decided not to wake her up earlier- instead helped ease her pain.:  
likewise the small bump on her head and the bruise on her knee.

"_The young man, seeking the missing Pokemon, journeyed afar._  
_Long did he search. And far and wide, too, until one he did find._  
_Asked he, "Why do you hide?"_  
_To which the Pokemon replied..._

Lucian did not move his eyes from the book.  
He had read this book before- he was quite surprised at the girl's reaction when she first woke up.  
He certainly did not mind reading the Myth all over again for her- 'I was going to read it anyway.'  
He convinced himself.

"_If you bear your sword to bring harm upon us, with claws and fangs, we will exact a toll._  
_"From your kind we will take our toll, for it must be done._

He flipped the page.

"_Done it must be to guard ourselves and for it,_  
_I apologize_."

Lyra's lips were ajar- she was following along.

"_To the skies, the young man shouted his dismay._  
_"In having found the sword, I have lost so much._  
_"Gorged with power, I grew blind to Pokemon being alive._

A small tear formed in Lyra's eye.

"_I will never fall savage again._  
_This sword I denounce and foresake._

Lucian's voice was growing intense.- yet calm as always.

"_I plead for forgiveness, for I was but a fool._"

He flipped to the other page.

"_So saying, the young man hurled the sword to the ground, snapping it._

He flipped to another page- where it showed an ancient picture of a broken down sword.

"_Seeing this, the Pokemon disappeared to a place beyond seeing..._"

The corners of Lyra's lips twitched to a warm smile.

He finished calmly- closing the book and diverting his lavender eyes to Lyra.  
She sniffled.  
"That was lovely.  
Th-Thank you."

* * *

**I bet you won't guess who's going to make a surprise appearance next chapter ^-^  
Anyway -o- Its late; and I'm sleepy.**

**Review! **


	8. Melancholia Part1

**Okay- finally had my thoughts typed down.  
Yes- the image in my mind is prettier; BUT you're still going to read this chapter- BECAUSE I love you all! ^-^  
Well,  
R&R~  
My lovely readers ^-^ **

* * *

In Celadon- it rained heavily.  
The multi ice and dark type Pokemon stared up at the darkening sky- allowing rain to drizzle upon its face and fanned feathers.  
"...zil."

The city's people rushed to cave their selves from the pouring skies; some hid away to light themselves a cigarette **or two**.  
Everyone was frustrated.

**Simply:** Today was a bad day.

The Sneasel thought to itself.  
Everything was out of place- and since when did it rain in Celadon- and this heavily, too?

The miniature Pokemon had noticed so from 7- no, 8 hours ago...  
It shot its ruby eyes open to find itself in a_ cozy_ home- surrounded by bewildered, yet an excited looking family,  
It was as if the Pokemon was a Christmas present- the last it checked, they were months away from the Holly month...

The Pokemon felt enraged the moment it saw all those new and unfamiliar faces.  
This **sickeningly** cozy home was not its home;  
Those faces were beyond recognition of its trainer.  
_Just where was his trainer at that time?_

Just one night ago, the multitype Pokemon was peacefully falling asleep by its red headed trainer's side at some run down Poke Center at Arceus knows where.

And then...  
**That!**  
Those faces...

The raging Sneasel attacked them and fled '_their_' home-_ looking for its trainer_.

Now- Sneasel is still searching.  
Hoping to Arceus of finding the boy whom had taken the Sneasel in a many years ago- and gave it the home it longed for.

It had been almost two years since **Giovanni**, head of the crime syndicate- Team Rocket- disappeared somewhere; and as for Silver...  
Abandoned by his own blood, the only family he had left- he ran away from the mansion with the Sneasel, feeling nothing but deep hatred toward the man he once called  
'father.'

A **lightning struck**- causing the Sneasel to jump.  
'Better find him fast...'

**_Wolf's Rain - Shiro, Long Tail's _**

The Sneasel let out outcries- hoping it 'might' capture its trainer's attention- wherever he was...

Sneasel suddenly stopped when he heard a loud stump on a puddle of water.  
The Pokemon perked its ears and followed the source of the sound- hoping it was him.  
It alertly walked on the balls of its feet and stood.  
It turned around and faced a tight passage in between two buildings; where it was dark as night.  
The aisle lights would lit up every two seconds with a buzzing sound, then close up.  
"Zil..."

Then- out of the shadows, a foot clothed in a leather black foot stepped out groggily.  
Sneasel squinted its eyes to get a closer look.

Two more steps and...  
From where Sneasel was standing, it could see a mass of crimson red liquid on the ground- carrying  
a heavy and fresh scent of iron to it.  
It was dripping from...

A figure revealed itself.  
There he stood- soaking wet.  
His blood shot red hair clung to his skull; messy bangs tussled all over his face.  
His silvery gray eyes- tired and half lidded.  
His purple trousers; one side was not tucked into his leather boot- as usual.  
His jacket was unzipped- revealing his white under shirt that clung to his bare fit chest.

The Sneasel examined his trainer for any signs of harm until...

The 16 year old revealed his arms.  
Sneasel shot its ruby eyes open.

Way down to the boy's hands, his wrists and hand was coated in blood.  
In the other hand, he carried his small silver dagger.

Silver gritted his teeth and furrowed his eye brows angrily.  
He grabbed the dagger with his blood coated hand and quickly brought it to his other wrist.

Sneasel jumped.  
"Sneasel!"

The boy ignored his Pokemon.  
The Sneasel thought quickly and aimed- using ice beam at the boy's dagger.  
The dagger fell on the ground- causing a metallic clunk.  
Silver bit his lower lip and was about to slip until he held on to the nearby dumpster.  
"Nh.."

The Sneasel was happy that there was rain to conceal its warm tears of worry for its trainer.

Silver let go of the dumpster and attempted to stand up straight- this time looking at its Pokemon.  
He shook his bangs out of his pale face- which now seemed to get even paler from the severe loss of blood.

Silver's tired eyes diverted to above and his tired eye lids finally shut- unable to withstand much longer- as the boy collapsed on the water soaked ground flat on his face.

Sneasel widened its eyes and ran to its **master's** side.

"Sneasel!"  
The Sneasel poked him, nudging him- but to no avail.  
The Sneasel dug its claws into his trainer's shirt and cried aloud.

Sneasel was horrified at the scene of more blood loss coming from the boy's wrists.  
'What to do...  
What to do...?'

The Pokemon stripped the boy of his black jacket cut it in half- wrapping up each of the boy's wrists to lessen the blood loss- its times like these that the Sneasel is glad to have a humanoid fugure.

Sneasel ran out of the spot, shooting his collapsed trainer a glance.  
'Wait for me, Master!  
Hang in there...'

Sneasel rushed to the Poke Center as fast as possible- but when it finally reached it- it was closed.  
Really- closed.

Sneasel clawed at the door frantically.  
'You bastards!  
I have a dying trainer out there- open up!'

It let out several cries waiting to be heard.  
'No...no...no...'  
The Sneasel fell on its knees- weakly scratching at the Poke-Center's door.

It sniffled and stood up- walking away with its head held downward.  
'...what do I do now?  
What 'can' I do?  
If** hope** really exists, then-'

Before the Sneasel could continue its train of thought, a blue umbrella with green polka dots flew into its face- _such an ugly umbrella_.  
Sneasel groaned angrily.  
As it attempted to shove the umbrella away, it ended up getting stuck in between its claws.

"**Damn- that's my girl friend's...**"

Started a cold and husky male voice.  
Sneasel looked up only to see a tall young man with spiky chestnut brown hair.

**_ ****Another Code R OST: 1 Always Remember _**

He looked somewhat familiar to the Sneasel.  
The man placed his large hands on his knees as he looked at the Sneasel with the umbrella stuck in its claws.  
He scoffed- giving a cold expression; somehow reminding him of his own trainer.

"Perhaps I could use you as our umbrella; now that you've got it stuck in your claws."

The man's hair was now wet and his spiky hair turned into bangs that attractively fell on his face.

He smirked waywardly- exposing his perfect milky white teeth.

The Sneasel growled angrily at the emerald green eyed man.  
"Snea...zel.."

The man sighed and smirked.  
"Well, babe.  
I suppose your gaudy umbrella is done for."  
He said.  
"...finally."  
He ended quietly- now turning to look at the Sneasel.

"**What?**  
** Oh no...**  
** Your sister gave it to me as a birthday present!**"  
A female's voice called from the distance; and is getting nearer.

Sneazel shot its ruby eyes open when a beautiful pale woman in a mini red pleated skirt and a Carribean green ribbed tank top with a black under shirt. She had long feathery brown hair and sea blue eyes that glimmered like the sea; and her lips displayed a pout.  
Her clothes clung to her body and she was holding her hat and an oversized jacket up to cover up her head from rainfall.

* * *

***Sobs*  
How heart breaking~ ^-^**

**Anyho- I hope you enjoyed this semi chapter; there will be another part to it- yes, yes...  
Its because I love you T_T very much...  
Okay- sappiness has to end now (half of it *shrugs*)  
**

**Review~! **


	9. Stay Gold

**A chin-up a bit, chappie ^-^  
To make up for the last chapter ;)**

****

Youtube the song and read- its better, trust the writer ;D

Enjoy!~  
R&R!

* * *

**_ 35.7C – GitS SAC OST 3 _ **

He sat at the edge of the bed- now dressed in nothing but his maroon boxers.

He lit a cigarette.

The young woman slowly opened her crystal blue eyes- her naked chest comfortably pressed against the mattress.  
Her porcelain toned arm gently falling outside of the bed, while her other hand is buried under the pillow.  
The white bed sheets barely covered her rear- revealing her full thin back.  
The 17 year old felt cold, but was too tired to even budge a move.

She heard the boy sigh out smoke from behind her.  
She groggily blinked and hugged the pillow to her face.  
She moved her face to the side- now allowing her cheek to rest on the pillow.  
"**Tatsuya Grins, huh?**"  
She started- a small and tired smirk forming in her features.

Gold sighed out smoke and gave a cheeky smirk- looking at his crimson cigarettes' packet.  
"They're the very best."  
He replied- looking at her through his bare shoulder.  
Her Prussian blue hair messily tousled all over- covering her neck.  
She was facing the other way with her cheek resting on the pillow.  
He shot a quick at her naked back, then diverted his golden eyes back to his Asian cigarettes' packet.  
He opened his mouth to ask how she found out; but was interrupted by a soft chuckle.

"My father- smokes those cigarettes..."  
She said.

"Oh?"

The only person that Gold knew who smoked those cigarettes were Kent, and himself.  
Also... there was this other certain man who smoked those cigarettes, too.

Gold half lidded his golden eyes and sucked at his cigarette.  
He liked smoking those cigarettes because they carried a strong, yet herbal aroma to them.  
Plus- they cigarette itself has a small engraving that says:  
'**Strong like a Tatsuya**,' which means dragon in Japanese.  
Gold knew this because of his best friends' father- whom named his Feraligatr 'Tatsuya.'  
But- that was a long, long, time ago...

He sighed out the smoke.

Crystal half lidded her eyes and sighed.  
"He still doesn't recognize me.  
Even after all this time of my showing up at his dump of a bar.  
How pathetic..."  
She said- now pressing her hands on the mattress and groggily attempting to sit up.  
She paused.

"I've been showing up at least once or twice a month just to see him; my gut feeling- overwhelmed with false hope, convincing me that he will eventually will recognize me."  
She rested her back against the bed's headboard; pulling the blanket to cover up her chest.  
"Guess I'll never know..."  
She gave a defeated sigh.

Gold chuckled.

"Hmm?"  
She looked at him bewilderingly.

He laughed.

"What's so funny?"  
She asked- sounding irritated.

Gold shook his head and put out his cigarette.  
"Girls."  
"Girls?"  
He nodded- now turning around to face her.  
"And '**you**', in particular."  
He said.

Crystal scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You make such a big fuss of things.  
You have to knock the door before breaking through the window, Crys.  
Why don't you just confront him?"  
He asked.

She inhaled- holding the blanket tighter to her chest.  
"You...  
_You don't understand_, Gold."

He shook his head.  
"I don't understand girls."

Crys half lidded her eyes and tilted her head downward.

Gold sighed.  
"Your dad's probably going to kill me when he finds out that I got it on with his daughter..."  
He said- now crawling towards her.

Crystal playfully punched his shoulder- chuckling lightly.

Gold nuzzled up in her soft neck- planting soft kisses on her neck and jawline.  
"But you know what, I learned something from this..."  
He started.

Crystal cupped his face- locking crystal blue eyes with golden ones.  
"What's that, _golden boy_?~"

"**T****he human mind- _can be a complicated bitch._**"  
He said.  
Crystal giggled, then her giggles formed to a girly laughter.  
It made Gold blush.

He cupped her face and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

They pulled away.  
He rested his forehead against her's.  
"Hey, Kris..."  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you."

The Prussian headed girl paused- then diverted her crystal eyes to his golden ones.  
Before she had a chance to react, he kissed her again- this time, more passionately.  
It took her by surprise.

She let go of the blanket and wrapped her arms around him- pulling his head closer to her neck.

Gold wrapped his arms around the small of her back and pinned her down on the bed.  
He smiled.  
"Crystal."  
"What is it, Gold?"  
She asked shyly- looking up at him.  
"To tell you the truth, its...Ethan."  
He smiled cheekily.

**

* * *

**

**Review! **


	10. Deductions

**A/N: Oi oi~ Sorry I took so long.**  
**I just had a lot going on in my mind, you know...**  
**Anyway, please enjoy~**  
**R&R.**

* * *

_Two heads are better than one, _

_but in the end, _

_someone has to win- right?_

* * *

The small delicate hands found their way around the small cup.  
She leaned her pretty face close to the cup and blew at her hot coco.

The lavender headed man leaned back in his chair and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"  
The 16 year old girl asked.

Her lustrous brown bangs covering small parts of her face.

Lucian smirked and tilted his glasses up.  
"That hot coco is mild- yet you still blow at it..."  
He replied.

Lyra blinked and looked at her hot coco.  
"Its hot coco, ain't it?"  
She asked- trying to sound unfazed.

Lucian smiled coldly.  
"Its mild."  
He repeated.

She looked back at her milky chocolaty drink.  
She picked up the cup and brought it closer to her mouth.  
She took a sip.  
She blushed.

Lucian laughed.  
"It is a human instinct, my dear girl."  
He said.

The man cocked his head to the side.  
"How is it, by the way?  
I made it myself."

Lucian gently ran his finger over the edges of his own finished cup.

Lyra blushed.  
"Its- Its good."  
She said- taking another big gulp of it.

Lucian chuckled at her face.  
For as she placed her cup back on the table; she had some chocolate foam on her nose and mouth.

She frowned.  
"What is it, now?"

Lucian just smiled and leaned in- placing a handkerchief on her nose.  
Lyra blushed deep red and scoffed.  
She did not understand why she was letting off with Lucian.  
Ever since she had met the man a week ago, they have been going to the library together and coming out to go some place else together.  
They enjoyed each others' silence and company- they have become a what everyone calls: 'friends.'  
But his presence seemed oddly familiar to her; maybe that is the reason why she has been acting like a major klutz around the man.  
However...

The lavender headed man knew nothing of the girl, not like what she knew of him.  
For she knew the man quite well, hence her oblivious actions.

"Tell me, Lyra..."  
He started.

She removed the handkerchief from her nose and wiped her mouth.  
Until she was done in less than a second, she met his lavender eyes with her chocolate brown ones.

_'Those eyes...'_

"What is the Byrd doing in Sinnoh?; I long to know..."  
He asked as he leaned in across from her and rested his chin on his hand.  
He smirked at his own rhyme.

Lyra inhaled and shot her eyes open.  
Lucian smirked.  
"Lady Kotone- all the way from Johto...~  
I have to admit, I did not recognize you at first but..."  
Lucian gave a half soft smile- his eyes still cold.

That man can sure make the oddest of face expressions.

"When you were sleeping...  
I knew it was you- and you confirmed it by your voice."  
He said.

Lyra blinked, then smirked.  
"I would leave the region at this very second if those words did not come out of someone like you."  
She was being playful again- that girl.

Lucian smirked coldly.  
"I am quite flattered, considering your the one that asked me to read for you."

_Touche._

Lyra chuckled through her throat.  
"Oh."

Lucian's smirk intensified.  
"I have to say that I did not expect such a fine young woman such as yourself to search through Sinnoh's Mythology section."  
He started.

Lyra gave a half satisfied smile.  
"Why, thank you."

Lucian closed his eyes- a smirk never leaving his face.  
"I also did not expect such a foolish movement to be done by such a knowledgeable person."

_Touche- _again.

"What are you getting at, my good man?"  
She asked- smirking.

He sighed and shook his head.

She cocked her head to the side and rested her chin on her hand.

"And you- just 'who' might you be?  
Just so you know, I am asking for more than a name. Lucian alone does not suffice."  
She grinned wildly.

"It does not suffice now, does it?"  
He asked coolly.

Lyra shook her head.  
She leaned in closer.

"But I can..."

She half lidded her eyes and a manipulative smirk that obviously had no effect on the older male.

He raised his eye brow-smirking.

"...make deductions."  
She whispered.

He chuckled.

"Deductions?"  
He repeated.

She leaned back in her chair and nodded.

'This should be interesting...'  
He thought.

"If I'm wrong, then I will tell you everything you wish to know- I don't care whether you're a reporter or not..."  
She said.

Lucian grinned wildly.  
"I can assure you, Ms. Byrd; I am no reporter.  
But if you are right..."

He leaned in closer.  
"I will help you capture your first Pokemon."  
He said.

She shot her eyes open and inhaled.

"How did you-"

"Simply a deduction."  
He interrupted.

'I knew it...'  
He thought.

'That bastard...'  
She thought- smirking.

The girl crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair.  
Playful eyes interlocking with his mischievous ones.

"You are the son of a rich land owner- a prince.  
About 25 years of age. Feel as if your on top of the world; women grovel before you. Have a miniature fan club formed behind your back. You hate stereotypes- I can tell by the way you're looking at  
me right now..."

He laughed calmly.

She smiled.

"...You're intelligent, I can tell."  
She said.

She grinned and rested her chin on her hand.  
"That- is all I can deduce for now."

She lightly tapped her free hand's fingers on the table.  
"...So Mr. Prince, was I right?"  
She asked.

He lightly sighed.  
"Barely."  
He replied.

She chuckled.  
Lyra opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her as he leaned his face closer to her's.  
"Its time to sing, little Byrd."

"Why so interested in a dame like me?"  
Lyra asked almost immediately after.

Lucian's lavender eyes diverted to her every face feature- as if searching for reasoning.

"You could call that- **Human Curiosity**."  
He half whispered.

Lyra raised an eye brow.

She closed her eyes for almost 10 seconds, then sighed.

She slowly opened her eyes and stood up.

"You and your human curiosity..."

She muttered quietly and walked towards the door.  
Her hands twisted the door knob, then paused.

"You know..."  
She started quietly.

Lyra turned around to look at Lucian- whom raised his lavender eye brows nonchalantly.

"You could use the rest."  
She said.

"Hmm?"

She shook her head and smiled proudly.  
"After all...  
_ 'Nothing beats a good book and an aging glass of wine after a great Pokemon Battle.'_"  
She quoted him.

Lucian half chocked and shot his lavender eyes open.

Lyra closed her eyes and gave a cute smile before leaving her new friends' apartment.

.

Lucian gave out a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair.  
He placed a hand on his forehead and gave a toothy grin- revealing his perfect ivory white teeth.

* * *

** A/N: I see Lucian and Lyra share many similarities hmm...**  
** Well, it'll all be revealed soon- Lyra's past, I mean.**


	11. Melancholia Part2

**A/N: Here we are...**  
** BTW this is Melancholia Pt.2**  
**Enjoy!**  
**R&R~ **

* * *

"Silver!"  
A woman's voice called.

He barely heard muffled voices in the back ground.  
Voices that, to him, seemed to be growing more and more distant.

"Silver!"

There it was again- that familiar female voice.  
This time the boy felt like he was being moved.

Blue cupped the boy's face- moving her hand down to his pulse.

"Oh God...  
Green, do something!"

Silver slowly and tiredly opened his eyes.  
Blue's long brown, now soaked hair, brushing against his face.  
She was looking over her shoulder at someone- tears forming in her eyes.

"..Uh.."

Green, Blue, and Sneasel's heads quickly shot to the boy's direction.

"Silver!"  
Blue called.

Green crouched in front of his form.  
He placed his jacket around the boy's form.  
Silver- too tired to even glare at the man he dislikes, tiredly frowned and re-shut his eyes again.

Slipping into darkness.

"SILVER!"

* * *

_White._

_That was all that was around._

_"Is this...Heaven?"  
__The 16 year old boy asked._

_But he received no reply._

_Silver scoffed.  
__He tilted his head downward._

_"And I was hoping I'd go to hell..."_

_"**Why?**"  
__A gentle female voice asked._

_Silver shot his head up- looking around restlessly.  
__He turned around and there he watched a small form of a woman.  
__She had her lustrous brown hair put up in a simple bun.  
__The young woman was wearing a thin silky white robe that would get her lost with the background.  
__Her back was facing him.  
__Silver blinked- shooting his silvery eyes open.  
__He opened his mouth to speak, but words failed to come out._

_"Hmm. Aren't you a quiet one?__No matter. Would you like some tea?"  
__She asked- fiddling with her Japanese tea mug and cups- her back still facing him._

_Silver shook his head.  
__The woman paused- the edge of her tea cup pressed to her lower lip.  
__"What was that?"_

_Silver bit his lower lip.  
__"N-No, thank you!"  
__He half yelled._

_The young woman gave a soft satisfied smile and sipped of her tea.  
__She belched.  
__"**Bitter.**"  
__The enigmatic woman took another sip and belched once she placed her tea cup aside._

_"That was awful.  
__Honestly!  
__To think that everything in heaven would taste nice..."  
__She placed her small hands on her lap._

_"...and I spent my years being a good girl to mother and obliging to  
__her commands...__This is what I get?  
__I should have disowned myself from my already broken up family."  
__The woman frowned._

_She grabbed the tea mug and poured herself some more herbal tea.  
__She sipped it, belched, and pouted.  
__Silver- feeling slightly awkward at the moment._

_"Um.  
__Why are you drinking it, then?"  
__Silver asked._

_"Simple, my good man.  
__Unlike you, I am heavily addicted to herbal teas.  
__It is the scent that draws me to them.  
__I appreciate this medicinal tea's scent so much, that I oblige myself __to drink it, hence its taste.  
__That- is healthy addiction."  
__She replied defensively._

_"There is no such thing..."  
__Silver muttered quietly as he tilted his head downward._

_The boy was suddenly reminded of his mother.  
- _

_**When he was such a fragile boy, his mother would complain about not having enough herbs at home to fix herself a medicinal tea. **_

_**Whenever Silver entered her room as a child, it would carry a strong scent of herbal tea and sandal wood- which is how the boy remembers how his mother smelled like. The red headed mother would be tiredly sitting up in her bed- carrying a warm, yet tragic smile on her face.**_

_**"Hello, Silver..."**_

_**She would quietly start.**_

_**Silver's lips would tremble and he'd jump in bed next to her- silently sleeping as the beautiful older woman hummed for him to sleep, and...have her eternal sleep.  
- **_

_"Pardon?"  
__She snapped him out of his sea of thought._

_Silver placed a hand on the back of his neck._

_"Having to have more of it doesn't make you appreciate it, you __know..."_

_The young enigmatic woman shot her eyes open- her hands shaking.  
__She gulped and nodded slowly- placing her tea cup down.  
__She tilted her head downward._

_"So...  
__I am wrong?"  
__She asked quietly._

_Silver nodded._

"_I see..."  
She half lidded her eyes and tilted her head downward._

_._

_The young woman pressed her index finger at the edge of the cup.  
"Why are you so hard on yourself, Silver?"_

_That question seemed to catch Silver off-guard.  
He parted his lips.  
"What do you mean?"  
He asked._

_Scoffing, she said "You know what I mean..." as her chin gently touched her shoulder._

_As she had thought, she received no reply from the boy.  
Her index finger circled around the warm cup slowly, and gently.  
"Such a sad young man you are...  
You thirst for the blood of those who have stabbed you in the back, and try so-so hard to stand above those back stabbers, whom you label as 'weak.'  
Yet you..."  
Her index finger slipped into the essential almost boiling liquid.  
__The young woman pressed her glossy lips together to prevent herself from wincing, and slowly pulled her finger out.  
She looked at it for a minute- it was faint red now.  
'That's not right...'  
She thought.  
"...strive for perfection."  
She finished._

_Silver's furrowed his eye brows sadly and lowered his head- as if in shame._

_"I find that to be a bit...strange."  
The beauty of a brunette tilted her head over her shoulder as she formed an 'O' with her lips.  
The girl whimpered femininely then sucked onto her finger._

_The red headed boy's shoulders shook and his lips trembled.  
"H-how would you know?"  
He asked shakily._

_The girl furrowed her eye brows and looked at her finger.  
'It hurts...'  
She had burnt her finger.  
Her chocolate brown eyes watered.  
"A beautiful thing is never perfect..."  
She whimpered and hugged her hand to her chest.  
"...even in Heaven."  
She sniffled._

_The boy looked up at the girl- furrowing his eye brows.  
His eyes and nose red._

_The girl shot her eyes open and slid the white robe off of her now bare shoulders- revealing her pale naked back._

_Silver's eyes diverted to her body.  
She had the body of a perfect young woman.  
Her skin glowed with the white light and even as he stood afar away from where she had sat, he could tell that it was smooth- especially by the way that silky white robe slid off her._

_She let her fall down again- the bone of her neck showing and so did the side of her chest.  
"I know this because..."_

_The woman looked over her shoulder- at Silver._

_Silver shot his eyes open and inhaled._

_That beautiful face that never seemed to leave his mind.  
A tear delicately ran down to her cheek.  
"Y-You..."_

_He immediately recognized her as the one and only Lady Kotone, the young woman that infatuated him and stole his heart at the night of his 15__th__ birthday- his obsession._

_"Even angels are not perfect."  
As soon as she said that, large silvery white wings immediately exploded out of her back._

_He shot his eyes open.  
"Lady Kotone!"  
He yelled as he began running towards her form- only as a mass of feathers blinded his vision._

_Silver outstretched his arm.  
"KOTONE!"  
He screamed.  
_

The blood shot red headed boy shot his eyes open only to grit his teeth together and wince loudly.  
He had just tightly held onto his Sneasel's clawed hand in his sleep.  
"Zil!"

Silver took notice of his now bleeding palm and shot his eyes open- snatching it back.

"Silver!"  
Blue perked her head up from Green's shoulder and ran towards their patient on the bed.  
She wrapped his hand up with her jacket and pulled him to a small hug- shushing him lightly- appeasing him.

A groan could be heard- Green.  
"So 'Bloody Fingers' is finally up, huh?  
That's a relief."  
He started- with so much sarcasm in his voice- even though he tried his hardest not to upset Blue, but failed miserable at it once he received a glare from his girl friend and an irritated groan from the red head.

**A week later...**

Silver sat on the couch with his Sneasel sitting on his lap, Blue snuggling up to him on his right, and Green on his left- groaning.

Silver had his wrists sewed up and his hand wrapped up.

He gave an irritated expression as he tried pressing the buttons on the remote with his left 'well' hand.

He stopped once a 'JOHTO'S LOVELY BYRD!' popped on the TV screen.

Silver parted his lips and the remote dropped.

"Hmm?"  
Blue tilted her head sideways.

Silver's jaw dropped when an image of Lady Kotone appeared on the TV screen.  
"Coming soon- live performance in Johto.  
Spirit of The Night~"

* * *

**Review! **


End file.
